Conflicts
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: It is a John and Teyla's AU story. John Sheppard takes over the running of his father's company after the death of his father and fall for one of his father's attorneys. My first fan fiction for Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Conflicts**

Chapter 1

John Sheppard walked into the huge office building of his father company a place he has not been in several years, but since his father's death a couple weeks ago and the subsequent funeral a few days later, he knew there were certain business matters that had to be dealt with. He had meetings with the trustees, board members, and departments head to deal with. Now, he felt he was ready to deal with the matters at hand after spending a couple days to reflect on his relationship with his family, his father in particular. Has he walked through the offices of Sheppard Industries and greeted everyone he felt curious eyes followed his every moves. When he reached his late father's office, he saw his father executive secretary coming to greet him.

"Good morning, John it has been a long time." she replied as she extend her hand to shake his hand. "I am so sorry about your father's pasting. He was a good man." she said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

A frown made it way onto John's face. Thoughts of his father filled his mine. Feeling of regrets pierced his heart. He hesitated before he replied, I know.

John sat back in the chair and looked at his watch "Oh wow is almost six o'clock already." he thought. He ran his hands through his unruly hair. Man it has been a long day. He had spent the hold days in meetings meeting all kind of people. There was so much information to process but there also been a certain face that haunted his thoughts all afternoon. He could stop thinking about her every since he first laid his eyes on her this morning. She had intrigued him. She was one his father legal counsel.

She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life and he has met and dated quite a few beautiful women, so he should know. When she walked into the conference this morning, heads turned males and females. The men were admiring her striking beauty and he had noticed the women quiet assessment of her. She was wearing a tailored black pinstripe suit, a lavender shirt, the epitome of latest style in fashion but classy. He had tried not to stare at her through out the meeting with the legal staff.

After the meeting, he was introduced to her by one of the senior attorney, "John Shepard, I want you to meet, Teyla Emmagan one of our firm finest young attorney. She will be assisting you regarding all the company legal matters."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sheppard." she softly said while shaking his hands and with a beautiful smile on her face. When their hands touch, besides the softness of her hand, he felt an excitement coursed through his body. John looked into her eyes to see if she felt it also. Although she smiles at him warmly, her eyes told him nothing.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Emmagan and you can call me John." he replied with a smile on his face.

"No I am not married and you can call me Teyla." She has heard a great deal about him throw the office grapevine the last few days. How handsome he was, but that his relationship with his father had been strain for the last few years. She had noticed him looking at her several times during the meetings.

The senior legal partner asked John "Have you make a decision about the company?"

John turned his glaze from Teyla to answer the gentleman's question. "Well, Mr. Sumner, no I have not. There are so many things I have to make sure that are in order. Then there are the employees I have to think about." he responded with concern.

"Excuse me gentlemen, there is a phone call I must take." as she reviewed the note the secretary handed to her.

"But Mr. Shepard, we will need to get together to discuss your father's estate. I will have my secretary schedule a meeting for us within the next week after I have had a chance to review your father's will as well as the company financial records. William, I will meet with you later. Please excuse me" then she hurriedly walked away.

John watched as she walked away.

Back to the present, John got up from the chair and walk over to the window to look at the city night skyline. Thinking about the decisions he had to make and a certain woman.

Teyla sat at her desk at the Law Offices of Beckett, Caldwell & Sumner deciding to called it a day when she thought of John Sheppard and smiled. She knew John was flirting with her when they were introduced. Through out the meeting she felt him watching her. Although, she found him attractive, she felt she could not afford to get involved in any romantic entanglements right now, especially with a client of the firm as she had her own family issues to deal with. But, she could sympathize with the position that he found himself in though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A few weeks later, John entered the offices of Beckett, Caldwell & Sumner with anticipation for his meeting with Teyla. He was looking forward to seeing her in the person although he has spoken with her a few times over the telephone to discuss several business matters. They never seem to discuss anything personal in nature even though, he had tried on more than one occasion to invite her for dinner on the pretense that they could discuss the detail of his father's will in a more comfortable and relax atmosphere. Of course, she always politely declined his invitations. Their conversations were always about business. To say, he was looking forward to seeing her face to face was an understatement. She was becoming his obsession. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her secretary showed John to the conference room where he was to meet with Teyla. John couldn't believe how nervous he felt. John heard voices outside the conference room door. Then the door opened, in walks William Sumner. John tried to hide his disappointment has he extended his hand to shake Sumner's hand. He exchange pleasantries with Sumner and inquired why Teyla was not present at the meeting. Sumner advised him she would be joining them later.

Sumner started the meeting. The provisions of his father will were straight forward. Papers had to be file with Court. An estate had to be open. The main issue was his father's company. A company he knew nothing about. John was contemplating these issues in his mind when she walked in.

John felt he was struck in the gut. He did not want to stare at her. He thought she is one of the most beautiful woman he had every laid his eyes on. Although she was wearing a jacket, the jacket was not button, so he could see outline of her breasts. His pulse started to race. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. He chided his self to concentrate at the business at hand. He acknowledged her presence. She smiled at him. The meeting lasted for half hour more as they discuss the company's financial records.

William Sumner exited the conference room. John took a seat next to Teyla. He looked at her intently. He wanted to get to know this woman in the worse way. She haunts his dreams at nights. He thought about her all the time. His hands seem to move on it owned. He gently touched her cheeks. Teyla looked up from reviewing and gathering the papers on the conference room table. John could see the question in her eyes, as her body stiffen from his touch.

"Please have dinner with me. We need to talk." John begged.

"About what?" she quietly asked.

"About us getting to know each other a little better" he responded with a boyish grin.

"John, you are a client of this firm. We can not… ah, I can not get involved with you." she replied calmly as got up from out of her chair to put some distance between them.

"Is this company policy or your policy?

"Both." She responded firmly.

"Rules are made to be broken when you want something or in this case someone bad enough." He replied with a sheepish grin.

Teyla felt her cheeks colored with embarrassment. She stared at him with exasperation. She had been deflecting his invitations for dinner for the last few weeks. Yes she found him attractive, but the complication of being in any kind of romantic relationship with a client is a complication she did not need. She did not want to be part of any office gossip. A woman could get a reputation in the workplace that why she kept her personal life private. She had to work very hard to be judge by her intelligent and not her looks by her peers in the business.

John watched as various emotions played across her beautiful face.

"You know John." she started to reply but stopped when they heard the door of the conference room being opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

John was sitting in his office reviewing papers. John fell he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was so much that needed to be done. He had people depending on him. He had loss his father and although it was a father he felt he lost along time ago. He felt his eyes watered. All the things he wanted to say to him. He would never get the chance to say. Death has a way of doing that. That why, he made the decision to only remember the good times they had before everything went so sour between them because the fact remained, he never stopped loving his father and it was so important to him now that he makes the right decisions. He did not want to fail his father again. He wanted his father to be proud of him. His father started this legacy, he wanted to preserve it and see it thrive. John was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello." John answered.

"John, it's me Rodney. How are doing? I heard about your dad."

"I wouldn't of guest. I am sorry about. I am doing alright. How is everything with you?" John asked.

"I am in town for a conference and I wanted to know if you wanted to get together tomorrow night." Rodney inquired.

"That fine. Tell me where and when." John replied.

They talked for a few more minutes. John thought to himself, maybe a night out would do him some good to get away from his troubles.

Another source of his frustration was his lack of progress with getting Teyla to go out with him. John had called Teyla the following day to apologize for his behavior the day before in the conference room. She had accepted his apology but stress to him that since they will be working together closely for the next several months, she really wanted to keep their relationship strictly business. John had agreed, but secretly with the hope that he will get the chance to get to know her better and just maybe he'll find a way to break down her defenses.

Although they settled into an easy going working relationship after the incident in the conference room, John was initially contented with just being able to spend some time with her although he would have much preferred to spend that time not discussing business matters. When it came to the business matters, they had an easy rap pore. However, he found it a little frustrating that he could tell when something was bothering her or she didn't like something, but, when it came to her feelings toward him, he did not have a clue.

He sighs, some women were easy to read, but Teyla wasn't making it easy at all for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

John was sitting across the table from Rodney with a frown on his face. Rodney had several plates of foods in front of him.

"I can't believe your going to eat all of that." John said.

"I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite." Rodney responded.

"Man, I am surprise you are as fit as you are."

"Hey, I am feeding my mind as well as my body thank you. So…. what else have you been doing besides getting your father's affairs in order and watching what I am eating?" Rodney asked with a smirk on his face as he was about to take another bite of his vegetables.

"Nothing much, I have been so busy trying to get the company financial papers in order, dealing with the lawyers regarding my dad's estate, meetings with various office personnel. I don't know the usually stuff." John replied grimly as he used his fork to rearrange his food on his plate.

"Man, it sounds like your having a ruff time. I wish I could help." Rodney responded as he looked at his friend with concern and sympathy. Rodney thought maybe he should try to change the subject because the hold purpose of this dinner was to cheer his friend up.

"You know some guy have all the luck. Look at woman he's with." as he pointed out a couple who had entered the restaurant and was being seated.

John looked up and turned to see to who he was talking about. He saw the couple, but it was the woman who got his attention. It was Teyla. John stared at the couple for a few moments before turning to look at Rodney.

Rodney saw the look of dejection and anger on John's face. "What is?" Rodney asked with confusion.

"Nothing." mumbled John. There so many thoughts running through his head. Who is the guy with Teyla? Is she dating this guy? Why didn't she say she was dating someone when he asked her out in the conference room? John took another look at the couple that was sitting across room. Meanwhile, Rodney observed John for a couple of minutes and continued to eat his meal. He could see the play of emotions on John's face as he glanced at the couple. He noticed that John glanced at the couple several times.

"If it is nothing why do you keep on looking at that couple?" inquired Rodney. Rodney uttered "Wait a minute! What are not telling me?"

"Fine, I will tell you. The woman is Teyla. She is my attorney. I don't know who… the guy she is with though.'' grumbled John. John looked at the couple again. He felt his anger rise with his every glance at the couple. Jealousy consumed him. He felt like an idiot. He wanted to know why Teyla did not tell him she was dating someone when he asked her out. If he would of known, he not I have been thinking he had a chance with her. He remembered what she told him about them not dating, but she said it was because she didn't want a personal relationship between them to interfere with their business relationship. There go his hopes of finally convincing her that they could be good together. He glanced at the couple once more and drank the remainder of his beer in one continuous gulp.

Rodney looking at the couple with curiosity and then commenting "Oh man… she is hot.'"

John snarled at Rodney "Tell me something I don't know."

Rodney turned his attention on John and said, "What is your problem? You are snapping at me like I did something to you. You are sitting there with this murderous look on your face. You know every since you saw your attorney your demeanor has done a one eighty. Oh…you… like her." proclaimed Rodney loudly.

"You want to say that loud enough so everyone can hear you." moaned John shaking in his head and looking at Rodney in frustration. "Yeah, I like her. She is a nice lady." John replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Rodney looked and John discerningly and said "That's not what I mean. Does she know that you like her?"

"Yeah, she knows. She told me that she did not want us to get involved because of our business relationship and that the firm frown up employees dating clients. Some crap like she said. She made it seems work took up most of her time. Whatever! Can we leave please?" John pleaded. He needed to leave. He didn't want to see Teyla looking lovingly at another guy. He was no glutton for punishment and he was afraid to question his feelings or why he felt he was hit in the gut when he first saw Teyla with this guy.

"Can I finish my meal first?" Rodney asked. John frowned at him. "I guess maybe not but I am taking my food with me. Where is our waitress?" as he try to get their waitress' attention.

Meanwhile at the other table…

Teyla was having dinner with her cousin, Ronon who was in town to visit her. Teyla and her cousin were very close because she was his only family in the States. Teyla and Ronon would get to together as often possible whenever Ronon was in town.

"So tell me Tey what have you been up to. How is the job?'' as he looked at his cousin with curiosity.

Teyla responded "Work is work. I do what I must. The partners have me working on several cases that have been keeping me really busy lately."

"So are you dating anyone?"

Ronon knew what her answer would be. He knew she would say that her work was keeping her busy. She hasn't met a guy she like or something like that. He loved his cousin. He wanted her to meet a nice guy, fall in love, marry and have some kids. She deserved that. She was a beautiful woman. He sees the way men seems to always look at her like that poor guy across room who has been trying not to glance at her for the past few minutes since they were seated at their table.

"I just told you I have been busy with work."

"You know Tey you have to enjoy life too. You can't be working all of the time." replied Ronon.

"I know! Can we please change the subject? What about your love life?"

"What about it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you for the reviews. I must say I took pleasure in writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Let me know what you think. Leave a review.

Chapter 4

Later that the night, Teyla was thinking about what Ronon had told her about working so hard and enjoying life. She though to herself maybe she should make the effort. She had met a couple of gentlemen who had shown a romantic interest in her, but the feelings weren't mutual except for John. She liked him a lot. Working with him the last couple of months, she had come to admire his character, his dedication to making sure his father's company was still viable as well as his concern for the employees of the company . It is a far cry from the playboy image that she was led to believe. Teyla sighed, "But getting involved with John would lead too much professional complication." she thought aloud to herself.

Teyla was sitting up in her bed reviewing papers when the ringing of her doorbell startled her. Who could it be at this time of the night she thought? Teyla went to the front door of her apartment and looked through the peek hole to see who was on the other side of the door. To her surprise it was John. Questions filled her mind. What was John doing here at her apartment?

John ringed Teyla's door bell again. "Teyla, it's, John I really need to talk to you."

"John what are doing here at this time of the night? Is there something wrong? Wait a minute let me put some clothes on." Teyla was filled with nervous excitement and a little apprehension.

John waited for Teyla to open the door. While he waited, he started to question his decision to come to Teyla's apartment. He was a man tormented. That why he thought. Seeing her with that guy tonight was his undoing. He needed to know why she did not tell him she was seeing someone. When he thought of the times, he asked her to dinners, she never said anything. He felt like such a fool and he did not like it.

Teyla opened her apartment's door for John as he preceded into her apartment the smell of alcohol permeated the air. "John… what are you doing here? It's late. It is after ten o'clock at night!' as she took a peeked at the clock on the wall. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, like you care." he moaned as he fixed his glaze on her. He knew this was a very bad idea. He did not know what possessed him to come to her apartment tonight. He thought I'm not drunk, but maybe, I shouldn't have had that last couple of beers.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" as she tilt her head as her eyes reflected the uncertainty of the situation. She could feel the agitation coming from him.

"John, I know you have been drinking because I can smell it on you. What is wrong?"

"I had a couple of beers with a friend that all, but, I am a little upset with you right now. You should have told me that you were seeing someone. When I think of all the times, I asked or invited you to have dinner with me these last few weeks. I did not think you were the kind of woman who likes to play these types of games. Just tell me something lady … did you enjoy laughing at me or did you just like the attention I was giving you?" He did not care that she was looking at him with confusion in her eyes. He was upset and frustrated with her and annoyed with himself.

"What are you talking about?" Teyla could see that John was visibly upset, but she did not have a clue what he was talking about. "What kinds of games, am I supposed to be playing with you? Laughing at you! Why would I be laughing at you? I don't understand what hell is going on here!" Teyla could feel herself loosing her temper. Understanding can only take you so far and right now she did not appreciate the things he was saying to her.

"I like for you? I think we could be good together if you just give us a try." As his eyes roamed her face for her comprehension and acceptance of what he was trying to tell to her.

"John… I told you, it would not be appropriate for me to get involved with a client of the firm."

"I know what you told me! So… how long have you been dating this guy?"

"I don't think that it is any of your business who I am dating or not dating."

"I am making it my business!" as he clenched his fingers together.

"John maybe you should leave now before both of us say something that we can't take back." as she raised her voice in annoyance.

John stared at her for a few seconds but to him it felt like an eternity. He watched as she was about to walked pass him to open the door of her apartment. "Alright, I'm leaving. But, not before I do this." He grabbed her and gently pushed her against the door. He pinned her against the door with his body. He placed both of his hands upon both sides of her face and kissed her with all of the pent up emotions he was feeling. He felt her surrender. Of their own accord her hands found their way around his neck then she became one who was doing the taking. He wondered if she could feel the beating of his heart.

Buzzed, buzzed, buzzed. John stretched to turned off the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed. He opened his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." he moaned. Loneliness came over him when he recognized he was in his bedroom and his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I want to thank you all for your reviews. It is most appreciated! Lol, don't hold the dream against me wink! This is a journey for me and I hope you stick around for the ride.

This a short chapter because RL got in the way. But I am hoping to update in the next couple of days.

Chapter 5

Teyla opened her eyes to look at the clock on her nightstand. She laid her head back on the pillow in disgust. Was it time for her to get up already! She really did not sleep well. She had a restless night thinking about John. She kept on replaying in her mind the conversation she had with her cousin, Ronon at dinner the night before. Her resolve to not get involved with John did not stop her heart from caring about him Maybe it was her own insecurities of what she felt was appropriate. Although, there was no office policy about dating a client, she knew the firm held their employees to a high standard of professionalism. That is something you just don't do! What kind of relationship can they have? She knew that any relationship she had with John will have to be kept a secret. She didn't know what to do. She decided maybe she should talk to John.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

John was sitting in his office trying to concentrate on papers on his desk.Who was he kidding he thought. Frowning as he looked at the papers on his desk because he knew he wasn't getting anything accomplished. He had too many things on his mine. Thoughts of his father. Because every time he was in his father's office, he couldn't help but think about him. He wondered when the guilt will get easier. The other person on his mind was Teyla. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that guy she was with last night. Although he was upset about that, but right now he felt numb. He felt so alone. He looked at his watch and thought he couldn't wait for this day to be over. As he checked his calendar on the computer, he realized he had forgotten about the meeting with the board members scheduled for that afternoon. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and closed his eyes and grumbled "This is just not my day."

John entered the boardroom later that afternoon with a purpose. He scanned the room. He knew there were going to be some dissention regarding the need to cut back on company's spending. Departments heads whining about the cutbacks. He looked at Kavanaugh who was getting ready to take the seat next Bates who was sitting there smirking. He shook his head and thought what pain in the butt those two are and took his seat. After the board meeting, John felt the need to work off some steam. He thought maybe he should go to the gym.

At the gym, John was working out on the heavy bag with perspiration running down every part of his body. There were several women that were there eyeing him, but he didn't notice their glances. He was too busy pounding out his frustrations of the meeting and his lack progress of with Teyla and the fact that he thought she was seeing someone. With every strike of the bag, he felt the need to strike it again and again. John slumped over the bag in exhaustion after over an hour. He picked up his towel to wipe the perspiration from his face. When he went to pick up his water bottle, he heard someone called his name.

"John is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank you guys again for all of your reviews. RL was a bear this week!

Chapter 6

John recognized the familiarity of the voice as he turned to face her. "Sora, ah…. hello!" John wondered how long it has been since he last saw her. They had gone out a few times. Neither one of them had asked the other for any kind of commitment. They had just enjoyed each other company. They occasionally kept in touch.

"How are you?" as she gave him a hug. "It has been a long time."

"I am fine and yourself." replied John as His eyes took in her appearance. She was wearing a skin tight red and white sweat pants with the athletic tank top of the same colors. Her blond hair was in a ponytail with several lose strands of her hair fanning her face. She looked really good he thought as his eyes made a slow appraisal of her body.

"Well you look really nice." he commented. "So, how is everything?"

"Why thank you. You look good yourself too." as she let her eyes raked his body.

"How long have you been in town? And why didn't you call me?" she smiled at him subjectively. "We really should get together for old times sake." she grinned.

He smiled sheepishly.

Although Teyla had decided she needed to talk to John. She had to leave town the following day on a business trip for a couple days. When John called to speak with her, he was advised that she would be out of the office, so he left a message for her to call him when she got back.

On the day Teyla came back in town, she had to attend a networking dinner. She had promise her doctor's friend, Kate Heightmeyer she would attend although she was tired from her trip and looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight. The networking dinner was being held in the ballroom of the Tower's hotel.

Meanwhile, Sora had called to invite John to a networking party being held at her family's hotel given by a medical firm, so he thought what hell. What did he have to lose? The fact that Sora pleaded with him to attend may have also contributed to his decision to go.

The night of the networking dinner/party…

John saw Teyla from across the room. She was having an animated conversation with her friend, Kate. At that precise moment, she turned and looked in his direction. There eyes locked. He saw the look of surprise illuminated her face and then she gave him a smile.

He smiled and mouthed the words hi. She mouthed the words hi in return. He saw the questioning in her eyes. Then a frown came across her face it was at the precise moment when Sora decided to run her hand down his shoulder to his arm. He turned his head slightly in her direction. She was saying something except he wasn't paying attention he was trying to keep his eyes on Teyla.

"John are you listening to me? Hey, what are looking at?" she inquired as she was trying to get him to look at her.

"What… did you say something?" as he turned to look at her.

John felt relieve he was able to put some distance between him and Sora who was on the other side of the room engrossed in a conversation with a group of people. Which mean he was able to look for Teyla, he was a little nervous because he did not like the way that Teyla had looked at him.

When he caught saw site of Teyla again she was having a conversation with the woman he saw her with earlier as well as two guys who look like they could have been attorneys. He did not like the way one of the guy was leering at her and the fact that she had been ignoring since seeing him with Sora. John shoved his hands in his pockets in frustration.

John got annoyed with himself. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was attending this dinner with an old acquaintance and beside he wasn't the one who was playing games. He made up his mine right then and there that him and Teyla were going to have a serious talk.

Teyla slipped out of the crowded room. There were small cluster of people milling around outside the ballroom either talking or getting drinks at the mini bars. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, she did not notice the appraising looks that were directed at her. She proceeded down the steps to the main floor of the hotel and walk toward the door showing the way to the pool area. She walked on to the patio area. The brisk night air on her skin make her shiver. She folded her arms around her. She gently rubbed her fingers along her arms as she glanced at the night sky. Her thoughts were overwhelming her.

When she saw John with that woman tonight, she felt very hurt and disappointed. It wasn't so long ago John was trying to get her to go out with him. Yes, she was conflicted and if she was honest with her self maybe a little scare about her feelings for John. But she thought he was still interested in her maybe she just read his interest in her wrong. Maybe, he wasn't interested in her anymore or maybe his playboy's reputation was well deserved. How long did she expect him to wait before he decided to move on?

Teyla heard footsteps her. She turned around to see who it was. It was John.

"I have been waiting to talk to you." He had been watching her in the ballroom and when he saw her leave, he followed her. She turned round to face him. He did not know what to say to her. His heart was pounding so fast. To him it has been so long since he was able to look at her and talk with her. He let his eyes slowly travel the length of her body taking in the anger that was reflected in her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest and the sinew of her body. He felt a stirring in his groins.

"So, where is your girlfriend? I can't believe she let you out of her sight." she said sarcastically.

"She is not my girlfriend she is an old acquaintance."

"So are you saying you never slept with her?" she questioned. She saw John fidget. "That what I thought!"

John felt his anger rising "Now, wait a minute!"

_So what do you guys think?  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I wanted to revised chapter 6, but it wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. Hence this chapter!

I know it is a very short chapter!

Guys let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

Chapter 7

He noticed the raising of Teyla's eyes brows and he felt defensive. "Yes, we use to date each other, but we are not dating anymore. We are just friends. We just ran into each other a couple days ago. "

"Does she know that?" she questioned because she had seen the way Sora had touched and looked at John.

"Anyway, if I was dating Sora what would make it your business anyway?" he grumbled. "For months I have been asking you out! You told me you couldn't date me because of our working relationship and it was some company policy or some crap like that." he spat. "I did not like it but I respected your wishes although I was hoping you would come to me eventually. What do you care anyway? Aren't you seeing someone? I saw you with him a few nights ago in the restaurant." he said accusingly.

Now, that he recalled that moment. His anger became anew. "You should have told me that you were seeing someone instead of feeding me that line about company policy. Did you enjoy seeing me pining for you?" as he came closer to her. His eyes glaring into her.

"Can't you see how much I, I… care for you."

Teyla just stared at John because she was shock at his outburst, but her own emotions were on overdrive also. She stepped back from him to put space between them. "What are you talking about? You think it has been easy for me because I can assure you, it has not."

"You make it seems that you are suffering because I refused to go out with you and that I am enjoying leading you on. You called me a liar! I am surprise you care for me as you claim."

John was standing there looking at her fascinated by the play of emotions on her face. Thinking if it is a fight she wanted then it is a fight she was going to get because he was tired of the not knowing and frustrated by the wanting.

"Were did you get the idea I am seeing someone?" she asked in confusion. I saw you with him a few nights ago screamed out in her mind. Recognition dawned upon her. A few nights ago she was having dinner with a cousin, Ronon. John must have seen them together and had assumed that they were seeing each that why he thought she was not being truthful to him and leading him on.

"John, a few nights ago I had dinner with my cousin." she stated calmly and then she watched his reaction. She watched as the tension released from his body as he took in what she said and was replaced by other emotions such as nervousness and uncertainty.

John though to himself man, I did not see that one coming. What do I do now? Then his mind told him, he should do what he has wanted to do since the first time he met this enigma of a woman.

The air around them popped with excitement. John slowly approached Teyla. He stopped and stood in front her and whispered "I am sorry, but I am just so frustrated with this hold situation." Looking at her with such intensity he demanded, "Do you want to be with me or what?"

Teyla contemplated her response to his question. How long does she realistically except him to wait for her before he decides to move on. Some rules are made to be broken. All her life she has done the right thing, maybe it's time for her to go after what she wants and right now she wanted this man. There were no rhymes or reasons for her feelings. She did not know what kind of relationship they could have, but then she would never know if she didn't try.

John watched as some of her inner turmoil expressed themselves on her lovely face, but this had to be her decision. He would wait for her, but she had to give him a reason to.

Teyla's right hand softly touched the left side of John's cheek. His face leaned into her touch. John saw her surrender and he gently pulled her into an embrace. John lowered his head for their lips to meet in the ultimate affirmation when he heard.

"John, are you out here? Where are you?" Sora was yelling. He could hear her footsteps as they approached.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank all of you guys for your reviews. Being this was my first story to say the least that I was nervous is an understatement. I am deeply touched by all of your comments!

I want to thank that person and you know who you are who encouraged me to write this story. wink

This chapter is rated M. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know!

Chapter 8

John reluctantly released Teyla from his embrace and cursed Sora for her bad timing. He sighed in frustration he had finally gotten what he has been wanting and waiting for the past few months which was for him and Teyla to be finally communicating about a possible relationship between them and Sora is about to ruin it.

"Please stay here while I get rid of her. This conversation we are having is too important to me because you are too important to me." he stated pleadingly.

Teyla fought to get her overwrought emotions under control. She shook her head in agreement to John's request for her to stay. Teyla looked past John's shoulder at the figure approaching them.

"There you are!" exclaimed Sora. Sora slowed her paced as she walked toward the couple with her curiosity peeked. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked coyly looking at John and then at Teyla.

John though yes you are.

Teyla tried not to look at the other woman with irritation. She forced a smile on her flushed face as she waved her hand.

John tried to sound calm although he was far from it. "Sora, hey, I want you to meet Teyla. We ran into each other inside. Teyla is one of the attorneys who handles the business matter for our firm. We were just talking. Do you need something?"

Upon hearing John's response to Sora, a small smile graced Teyla's face.

Sora was a little taken back by John's dismissive tone. "You disappeared from inside that all." she replied pouting.

"While you were busy talking with your friends, I saw Teyla, so we started a conversation. We came outside because of the noise. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not." mumbled Sora.

Teyla couldn't believe she felt sorry for the woman. Standing there listening to the exchange of words between John and Sora. She felt uneasy and uncomfortable. "John, it is getting late and I am tired. I just came back into town. Please call me tomorrow regarding the matter we were just discussing and I will arrange the meeting." she replied cryptically.

John quickly turned his attention to Teyla. "You know, you don't have to go." he responded firmly.

"I know!" Teyla softly replied. "I think you and Sora need to talk." she emphasized. Besides the last thing she wanted to see was this woman pouting. She walked away from couple with a backward glance who looked like they were going to get into it royally.

Later that night …. John called Teyla complaining that she shouldn't left him with Sora especially since they did hadn't finished their conversation. Before he hung up the phone, he said to her teasingly "You know we have some unfinished business."

John and Teyla started to see each other secretly. They would go to out of the way places where they knew the likelihood of someone seeing them that they both knew was remote. They would have dinner at each other apartments which was usually takeout because Teyla's culinary skills were none existence in the kitchen. They would go for walks in the park. They would enjoy quite evenings at the other's apartment working and talking about everything and nothing.

One particular evening, Teyla knocked on John's door with their meal in hand. They had made arrangements to have dinner at John's place for the night. When John saw Teyla in her form fitting blue jeans, he felt the blood rush to that certain part of his anatomy. Although they have been seeing each other for several weeks, John had decided to take thing slow because he wanted Teyla to get over her reservations of their relationship. But man, it had not been easy for him. He wanted her so badly until it hurt. There were many nights when they kissed goodnight he would need take to a cold shower to dull his need for her. Although, she still haunted his dreams, but now he knew what she tasted like and felt like, it was torture. He wanted her so much.

Teyla watched as John bend over into front of his stereophonic sound system to put on some music. Looking at his behind she smiled. He looked so cute in his black jeans and gray dress shirt and she was especially enjoying the way the fabric hugged his butt.

John turned on his stereophonic sound system so they could enjoy some music with their meal. The sound of John Cash's song the Heart of Gold filled the air.

_I want to live. _

_I want to give. _

_I have been a minor for a heart of gold. _

_It's these expressions I never give. _

_That keeps me searching for a heart of gold._

Teyla's brow rose in questioning his choice of music. She thought, so he is a little bit country and then a smile lighten up her face. They ate their dinner by candlelight. They were relaxing on the couch with Teyla's back laying on John's chest listening to music and talking when Teyla sighed in contentment. She was thinking to herself that these last few weeks as been the happiest of her life and a little exciting too. The more time she spent with John the more she found herself falling in love with him. She glanced up at him and he smiled that boyish grin that just smelt her heart.

Then John softly feathered a kiss to each of Teyla's eyelids. Then his lips trailed down to the edge of her mouth. Teyla's lips tremble and a slow pulsing ache began deep in her stomach as he teased them lightly with tantalizing evocativeness so that she unconsciously strained toward him parting her mouth and inviting his possession. The taste of his kiss brought a response she was unable to hide. Her arms crept up slowly to around his neck. The feel of his hands on Teyla's body set each of her nerve-end tingling alive until her whole being felt like a tightly tuned string. Teyla was aware of a hunger in him. There were no thoughts to deny him when he picked her up off the couch and guided her to his bedroom.

When John hands started to unbutton Teyla's shirt, his eyes sought her eyes and his lips sought her lips. Teyla gave a small sigh when she felt his hand on her overheated flesh as he gently discarded her bra freeing the fullness of her breast as his lips trailed down to the hollow of her throat to the rising swell below. Teyla began to quiver when he took a peak into his mouth she experienced a shaft of such incredible pleasure.

Teyla's fingers moved to undo the buttons of John's shirt. When his shirt was discarded, she began creating a subtle pattern with her fingertips through the mat of hair covering his chest. John growled huskily.

Their slow appraisal of each other bodies assumed an intimacy which there could be no turning back. John lifted Teyla and carried her to his bed. Teyla's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the naked emotion evident in the instant before he covered her mouth with his own. She was lost beneath the mastery of his touch. John's mouth and hands created havoc on every part of her body. Then his legs were between hers and he whispered I love you as her entered her. He heard her responding declaration of love as he lost all rational thought.

The following day…. John was in the boardroom waiting for the meeting to start. When Teyla entered the board room, he felt his body reacted like he was a schoolboy who had a thing for the hot girl. He grinned because he did have a thing and it was pretty bad and she was most definitely hot. He groaned because he knew he couldn't look at her if he wanted to concentrate now that he knew what she looks like without any clothing. He was very happy that he was sitting down at that moment.

The End.

_Please let me know what you guys think! Thanks alot again!_


End file.
